2011
January 26, 2011 * At the lake house, Damon is teaching Jeremy how to fight in a right way, Matt is also there to help. * Rebekah traps Elena, Caroline and Stefan in the library, to interrogate them. * Kol brings Shane in, and tortures him. Shane reveals information about Silas and the Cure. Knowing that Silas would bring the end of time, Kol kills Shane and makes it his business to stop any attempt to raise Silas. * Bonnie's Expression spell to protect Shane almost kills April. * Elena and Stefan have some hard conversations about what happened between her and Damon, and her feelings for both brothers. * Stefan and Rebekah make a secret alliance to find the Cure. * Elena declares her love to Damon. * To accelerate the revelation of Jeremy's Hunter's Mark Klaus turns everybody in a bar into Vampires for Jeremy to stake - but Jer refuses as this would put Matt at risk. * Klaus' new vampires attack Matt and Jeremy, Elena arrives in the woods and saves Matt's life, and the three of them retreat to the lake house for safety. * Elena is naturally upset with Damon, but she agrees to let him stay with Jeremy and go hunting while she took Matt home with her for protection. January 28, 2011 * When Rebekah turns down Klaus' plea to stop Kol and protect Jeremy, Klaus turns to Stefan for help. * After an angry confrontation with her father, Rudy Hopkins, over his unconventional approach to ending the violence in Mystic Falls, Bonnie has a frightening run-in with Kol. * Rudy Hopkins calls Abby Bennett Wilson to help him control Bonnie. The plan backfires. Bonnie is too strong for her. * Klaus complicates the already tense feelings between Stefan and Damon by revealing a bit of Stefan's indiscretion, then surprises Damon by asking for personal advice. * Elena tells Stefan about her dangerous plan for Jeremy, leaving Stefan in a difficult spot. * The Mystic Falls High School's 1980s Decade Dance is cancelled by Mayor Hopkins, Stefan finds a charming way to make it up to a disappointed Rebekah. * While he is dancing away with Rebekah, Kol gains entrance to the Gilbert House and proceed to try to kill Elena and cut off Jeremy's arms. But eventually Elena manages to stake him with the White Oak Stake. * Klaus arrives just in time to see this and is about to burn the house down with Elena and Jeremy inside, when Bonnie arrives and manages to trap Klaus inside the Gilbert's living room. * When Kol's whole bloodline dies, Jeremy's hunter's mark is completed. * In New Orleans, a wave a coldness overtakes Noelle Moreau. When asked what's wrong, she says, "Someone just stepped on my grave." February 1, 2011 * Caroline joins Tyler as he gloats over Klaus. Caroline gets to work covering up Kol's dead body, which is still lying in the kitchen. Klaus suggests that because they killed Kol and he killed Carol Lockwood, they're even. Caroline gets worked up reciting all his other misdeeds, including killing Jenna Sommers. Unfortunately, she gets too close to the field trapping Klaus, and he is able to skewer her with a curtain rod, yank her into the room, and bite her on the neck. * Damon wants more details regarding Shane's plan, so he tortures him into getting answers. Shane is ultimately saved by Elena. * Back at camp, Bonnie tries a locator spell to find Jeremy. She lights a fire then follows its trail through the woods. The wind starts blowing and she hears voices all around her. * Elena, Rebekah and Stefan walk through the woods, while both women bicker. Elena accidentally trips a trap, but Rebekah stops the trap before Elena is staked in the heart, much to Elena and Stefan's appreciation. * Rebekah and Stefan tromp through the woods together at night and accidentally trip another trap, which results in them jumping close together to avoid it. They have a quick moment, and he asks if she's serious about a truce with Elena. Rebekah argues that they're being unfair to think of her as evil, because, like Elena, all she did was to protect her family. * Caroline's hybrid bite gets worse, and she starts to hallucinate. Tyler blames himself for what happened, but she assures him he's a great leader, and that people believe in him. He asks her to trust him, and then takes her back and lays her at Klaus' feet. Tyler tells him that if he wants Caroline to die, then he'll have to watch it happen. Tyler leaves. February 2, 2011 * Back at the Gilbert house, Klaus tells Caroline that letting her die will teach Tyler a lesson. Caroline says he's doing it because he's hurt, which means there's a part of him that's human. She says she's seen it and has wished she could forget all the horrible things he's done. Klaus finally feeds her his blood to cure her hybrid bite. * Back on the island, Rebekah freaks out, because she believes Stefan and Elena are behind the disappearance of the tombstone. Stefan reminds her that the cure is his only hope to end the constant pain and suffering of being a vampire. * Elena offers Rebekah the indestructible white oak stake as a peace offering, and adds that the three of them need to work together. * When Elena asks Damon to take the cure with her, he admits that he does not want to take the cure, nor does he want her to take the cure--he would much rather live happily ever after with her, without getting old or sick, forever. * Damon walks alone in the woods and gets hit by an arrow. Someone jumps out and attacks him. * Damon gets the upper-hand as they fight, then he sees the man's Hunter's Mark and realizes he's one of the Five. The hunter regains the upper-hand and snaps Damon's neck. March 24, 2011 * Katherine sends a vampire to kill Hayley. She asks for Klaus' protection, he invites her for dinner and they conceive their child together. * Damon and Stefan worry about emotionless Elena. Stefan decides that going back to school will be good for her. * She rejoins the cheerleading squad just in time for a cheering competition. * Although Damon told her specifically not to eat anyone in school, Elena feeds on one of the cheerleaders, demonstrating that she is not sired to Damon now that her emotions are shut out. * Blood supply is disappearing from all the hospitals in the vicinity. * Stefan grounds Elena until she learns to control her bloodlust and not feed on visiting cheerleaders. * Elena trumps his plan by organizing a party and inviting everybody to the Salvatore Boarding House * Caroline encourages Stefan to have fun. * Elena and Damon leave town for New York late at night. April 21, 2011 * Elena and Rebekah find Katherine just before midday. * Elijah returns. * Stefan and Damon catch up with the girls in Katherine's town. * Katherine gives Elijah the cure. * Elijah and Rebekah are reunited and drive back to Mystic Falls in the evening. * Elena kills a waitress in the evening, just to make a point. May 2, 2011 * Klaus arrives early in the morning in New Orleans. At the end of the episode it is still the same night. * Noelle catches wind of the Originals and ends up reuniting with Klaus and Elijah. * Noelle learns that Kol is dead. September 6-7, 2011 * Rebekah arrives in New Orleans at her brother Elijah's insistence, she meets Hayley, who gives her some unexpected news. Concerned that her brother Klaus is up to no good, Rebekah seeks help from a reluctant Sophie. At her wits’ end, Hayley takes matters into her own hands, but things quickly take a dangerous turn. * Determined to uncover Marcel's secret weapon, Klaus stays one step ahead and executes his plan. * After a run-in with Marcel, Rebekah is reminded of all the anger and disappointment Klaus has caused her throughout the years. * Marcel enlists Davina's help in his own dangerous plan. September 11, 2011 * After discovering some interesting news about someone in Marcel's inner circle, Klaus and Rebekah come together to attempt to unravel Marcel's empire from within in spite of Elijah's concerns. * They enlist help from Sophie, who is reluctant to get involved for fear of the wrath of Marcel's secret weapon, Davina. * Rebekah sneakily invites an oblivious Camille to a huge vampire party thrown by Marcel, managing to anger Marcel in the process. * Hayley learns from the witch Sabine that the supernatural creatures of New Orleans are reacting to the potential existence of a hybrid baby and is told the gender of her and Klaus' child. Category:Events